


Night Flight

by ciaan



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flying, Kissing, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "beach".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

Kon wraps his arms around the two girls as they float above the beach and watches Cassie and Cissie kiss. Damn, that's hot. Cissie cups Cassie's face in her hands and Cassie's knee slides up between Cissie's thighs, pushing her short skirt higher. Kon grins and inches the skirt up further with his TTK. Cassie's hand creeps inside his jacket. He moves his fingers under the edge of her shirt. The warm breeze rustles past them and blows Cissie's hair into his face. The waves are crashing on the shore below them. It's a great night to be out here.


End file.
